When using the conventional water gun, the water gun usually controls the on and off status of water flow by a predetermined pressing part or trigger. However, when people use the water gun and when the distance of the target is different one from another, the need to adjust the water flow arises. The conventional water gun has only two modes, on and off; therefore, water flow control is achieved by pressing the trigger. It is a challenge to maintain a certain amount of the water flow, and the hand often becomes sore from holding the trigger for a long period of time. Thus, the water gun becomes inconvenient when used for a long time.
The industry has developed some structures that can control water flow. For example, a common type of structure is an assisting button added on the outside of the trigger. This assisting button usually has a gear to limit the trigger's pressing angle. To adjust the water flow, the assisting button is pressed when the user desires to restore the trigger's position. The structure that is used to adjust the water flow, such as the assisting button and gear, is placed on the external side of the water gun; therefore, the damage rate is higher during actual use. Moreover, because the water gun is often used for garden irrigation or cleaning, the water gun is soiled with mud and sand. The mud and sand easily gets inside the gear and fills the empty part of the structure, which affects the normal positioning effect of the gear.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
To this end, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.